A Need For Sight
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: Well the name pretty much said it all. This story ish about Inuyasha and how he looses his sight, the challenges he has to go through and such. Its a InuKag thing n.n just how Inuyasha ish suppose to be :D...will he ever get his sight back? READ AND REVIE
1. The Loss

~~~Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, IF I DID...YOU WOULD NEVER SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!!!!....n.n Enjoy~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Loss  
  
"Kagome! Watch out!" I ran over in front of Kagome and tore the demon to shreds before it could taste her blood. Kagome fell back onto the ground. "Sankotessuo!" my attack literally erased every other demon. Once the demons were gone, I looked back to her, "You okay?"  
She just lay there. "Kagome?!" I ran to her side. She made a few slight noises. I reached down and picked her up marriage style, nothing wrong with that, and began to run towards Kaede's village. She's cut bad, dammit. If she only listened to me. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at me, I could feel her gaze, "Inuyasha...I'm fine, don't worry."  
I stopped running once I head her, "You sure? You fell and your would is still open." I pointed to her stomach, her school uniform was covered in her blood, and mine as well. She smiled, "I'm fine." I nodded hesitantly and sat her down under a tree. I stood.  
Eventually, I sat down beside her, keeping watch for any other youkai. My eyes found their way to her. She looked to me. It's been about 1 year since we started our journey for the jewel shards, the jewel was still a few shards away from being complete. The smell of her blood was sickening me, I stood up once again and walked over to another tree and sat down under it. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Your blood..." I simply said, looking away.  
"I'm sorry. If I would have stayed back like you told me to, I wouldn't have been injured." I looked at her, "No...it's..." I drifted off as my ears caught a noise from afar.  
"It's what?" Kagome asked, still waiting. "Don't move." I could smell a demon getting closer. It's a big one. Kagome didn't move. I stood up slowly and pulled Tessaiga out. My senses allowed me to find the demons' direction within seconds, "Come out!" There were a few noises and then a laugh. A huge spider like demon came out from behind the trees, laughing. "Funny...I didn't know knowing you're about to be slaughtered was funny." I smirked. "you, Inuyasha, will be the one who will die!" the demon launched some sort of spit from it's mouth. I easily dodged. "So...Naraku has another incarnation, ne? Eh!...Kagome! Stay back!" I glared at the girl. She was up and aiming her bow. I looked back to the demon, laughing again. I have to get him quick! The demon launched it's spit again, not at me...but Kagome! "Kagome!!" I ran towards her. And as if it was staged, right when I reached Kagome, the acid type spit splattered all over my face and neck, "Gah!" It was so hoot! I fell to my knees, rubbing the stuff off. "Inuyasha!" I hard Kagome's voice and then her sacred arrow being launched. I continued to wipe the junk off my face.  
A few seconds later, I couldn't sense the demon. I felt Kagome run to me. "What's wrong?" I looked to her voice. "My eyes, I can't open them. That was one of Naraku's incarnations." I jumped a bit, feeling Kagome's cold hands on my eyes, "you have something on your eyes, that's probably why." She massaged my eyes, getting the dried on goop to fall off. "There." her hands moved from my eyes. I opened them and blinked. I still couldn't see, "I..." I reached up and rubbed my eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "I can't see..." I continued to rub my eyes and blink rapidly. I can't be blind! A demon like that, doing this?! To me?! Damn him! "Eh, what do you mean?" I looked to her voice, "I can't see you..." "But your eyes...eh." Kagome gasped, "You're...you're blind?"  
  
~~~Hey, this ish meh 2nd fanfic peoples, sorry its so short n.n;;; but it gets better :D~~~ 


	2. My First Day In Hell

~~~Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, IF I DID...YOU WOULD NEVER SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!!!!....n.n Enjoy~~~  
  
Chapter 2: My First Day In Hell  
  
Even if I could see her, I would just stare. I shook my head no, hoping that's not a reason. "We should go to Kaede's." Kagome said as I heard her voice slowly raising. I stood up and felt around, "Get on my back." I felt her hand touch my arm. I pulled her up onto my back and began to walk to Kaede's. Kagome rested her chin on my shoulder, "Watch out, a tree is in front of you." I hadn't realized that, I stopped. I really can't see...oh, but this is just temporary, Kaede will know what to do.  
After about 10 minutes of Kagome telling me where every single tree in my way was, we made it to Kaede's. "Kaede!" Kagome said as she entered the hug. "Aye?" I heard the old hag's voice and looked to her. "Inuyasha, you can set me down." Kagome said quietly "Eh...oh, yeah." I gently sat her down, felt around and found a wall, so I leaned against it. "Aye Kagome, you're hurt." I could hear them moving around, "Oh, it's nothing, but...I'm worried about Inuyasha. He says he can't see." Kagome's voice said as I looked to her. I then heard footsteps coming towards me. "Inuyasha?" "what do you want, old hag?" I asked as I looked away from her voice. "Can ye really not see?" the old voice asked. I shrugged. "No...but you're gonna fix that." I felt Kagome's eyes glued on me, as if she was worried or scared, "Stop staring Kagome." I said annoyingly. "Eh.." her eyes left me. Kaede started to mix some stuff, I covered my nose because the smell was so strong. She reached up and began to rub the stuff in my eyes.  
She then wiped the mix out of my eyes and then put a blindfold on me, "ye should leave the fold on they eyes, or the poison will not leave." Poison? So, I was poisoned by that demon, "When will my sight return?" "I cannot say, Inuyasha. The medicine I've put in they eyes will allow your eyes to heal, yet I will not know if your sight will return. The fold will come off in 2 days, I will apply more medication and then we will wait and see." Kaede's scent then left the room.  
I just tilted my head down towards my lap. I felt so pathetic, so weak. This loss of my sight, It's ...it's too much. As I was deep in thought, I could sense Kagome scooting closer. "Inuyasha?" her voice was to my right. I looked over to her voice, "What?" "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." You could say that again, "Eh..." I felt arms around my waist and a head on my chest. Kagome was...she was crying. I held her, "What's wrong?" "This...it's all my fault! I never listened to you! Because of me, you're blind!" There was then a deadly silence in the room. "Inuyasha?" I looked away, letting go of her body still around me. Kagome's arms left my waist as well as her head from my chest, "I'm sorry." She said again as I heard her then stop moving. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.  
*You can see with eyes, but you can see so much more with your heart*  
I awoke the next morning form the touch of another. I jumped a bit and looked around, even thought I wouldn't do me much good. "Eh, sorry, didn't I wake you?" A familiar voice said quietly. "Kagome?" "Yeah, I'm here. You should just rest today. Tonight, is the new moon..." Damn, she's right. "yeah." I answered as I leaned against the wall and sighed. "You hungry?" I heard her voice again and nodded. There was a few noise, probably Kagome and that old hag.  
I felt hands grab mine and force a bowl into them. "It's ramen." Kagome's voice was in front of me, they were her hands. I never really looked at my food when I ate, even if I did it wouldn't help, I'd already be gone. I held the bowl up to my face and began to scarf the noodles down. I wasn't a perfect aim, some of the broth landed in my lap and the ground and some noodles in the same places. There were a few giggles. My ear twitch at the sounds. I sat the empty bowl down and looked around. It was so dark, not like the night, but more sinister. It was as if I was alone, but I soon came out of the that thought when I heard Kagome's voice again, "Let me help you clean off." I nodded. I felt a rag come to my face and wipe the extra food off. When the rag moved from my mouth, I was smiling, but it disappeared quickly.  
Kagome never spoke to me since, I dunno why, but she just sat there across the hut away from me. It was now night, yes...I am human. The blind fold would come off tomorrow. I heard a few voices from another room. It sounded like Kaede and Kagome. I listened closely, "...Kaede, do you know yet?" "Aye, child, not yet. But it looks not good. I am not sure if his sight will ever return." "Inuyasha..." I heard Kagome's voice faintly. I don't know why, but right then, I craved attention, "Kagome?" A few footsteps came towards me. And without a word, they stopped and I could sense Kagome in her usual spot, across the room. I finally broke the silence, "Ya know...you don't have to sit away from me all the time. It's not like you can do anything worse." I know that was a bit harsh, but I then felt Kagome come sit next to me.  
She stayed quiet, I could feel her sympathy for me. "you...you should get some rest." Her voice was so soft, my human ears almost didn't catch her words. Maybe I could sleep in this form. My trust in Kagome has risen since we first met. I have faith in her. I nodded, "You should too." I leaned my head against the hut wall and closed my eyes. With my eyes closed, it was like normal. Believe it or not, the darkness seemed lighter. I then heard a few noises and felt a head rest on my shoulder. "Eh..." I was a bit surprised. "I am so sorry..." Kagome said softly as she started to sob quietly. I sighed and put my arm around her waist and leaned my head gently on hers. In this position, I soon fell sleep, but I never wanted to wake up.  
*Through tough times, lean on your friends. In though times with your friend, let them lean on you.*  
  
~~~Hey, this one's a bit longer n.n oh and the stared things n.n I made up :D PLZ REVIEW!! If I don't get atleast 10 reviews....u.u sadly...I'll have to stop doing this story, and trust me...IT GETS A LOT BETTER! SO PLZ REVIEW!!! Ja!~~~ 


	3. Anger Rises And A New Idea

~~~Hey peoples!...I know I know, I didn't get ne review yet u.u...n.n but im still doing this story! I was just so excited about posting meh story, I couldn't wait! I luv it!...well, heres the 3rd Chapter, hope you enjoy it!~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Anger Raises And A New Idea  
  
It was morning, I had been up since sun rise. I still felt Kagome's head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist. I sat there, quietly mumbling to myself, "Blind...I know it wasn't her fault. But she didn't listen, she never listens..." But I was cut off by Kagome's voice, "I'll never let that happen again Inuyasha." "Eh..." I didn't realize she was awake, "Did I wake you?" "No..." Kagome quickly stood up, leaving my arms, "Kaede should be here soon."  
Then, as if on cue, I heard the old hag's voice, "Aye, I am here Kagome. Today that fold will come off and we shall know more." "It's about time, old hag." I stayed sitting. I felt the fold come off. This was it, now or never! I opened my eyes...black. I couldn't take this! I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. "Can ye see Inuyasha?" "No..." "Aye...me thinks now...we just wait and pray." "You mean..." Kagome sounded so...I couldn't explain it. "You mean you can't help me?!" I yelled as I stood up. "Nod, but time may work for you." I twisted m face, my eyes started to water. I will be blind my whole life. I can't fight. I can't collect the jewel fragments. And...I can't see Kagome ever again. It all hit me too fast. I fell to the ground, sitting won. I didn't care if they saw my tears, for once in my life, I let it all out. As the tears rolled down my cheeks, I began to quiver a bit. I guess I was going into shock or something. "Inu....yasha." Kagome's voice was so soft, my ears could barely pick it up again. I finally stopped shaking and stood up. I walked by Kagome and out the door, feeling around for any trees and such.. Hands then latched onto my arm, as if to guide me. "Let me help you." It was Kagome. It was angry, sad, and depressed, but my anger took hold. "you're helped enough. I don't need your help. I now need practice....so just...Leave! You've caused enough pain and trouble! Nothing can get worse!!" By this time, I had pushed Kagome to the ground and...I was yelling...yelling at her, "Eh..." but before I realized what I was doing, Kagome had gotten up and ran off. I smelt her tears, dammit! "Kagome?" I began to walk around, "Kagome?"  
After running into about 100 trees, I found the well. Kagome...please don't be gone. "Kagome?" My ear twitched as I heard the grass move to my right. I turned to that sound and reached out, "Kagome?" I had grabbed an arm and held it tight. "Inuyasha...please, I don't want to cause you any more trouble. Just...let me be." She was holding back her tears, I could tell. "Ka...gome...I...I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug and held her close. "No...I'm sorry, it's all my fault...you have a right to yell." Kagome said as she hugged me back. Her wound must be healed for I couldn't smell her blood anymore. I pulled away and looked to her. If only I could see her...just one more time. Another tear escaped my eyes, but kagome reached up and wiped it away. If only I could tell her, "Kagome...I...eh." My ear twitched, I heard and smelt a demon coming closer. Kagome said nothing. I pulled Tessaiga out. "Kago..." But I was interrupted. "Inuyasha...a jewel shards...coming closer!" "Eh..." Good, its about time...I sat still, trying to sense it. But before I knew it, I was thrown to the ground, I hit a tree hard, feeling my leg shatter. I let out a scream of pain. "Eh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to my side. "Kagome...go...leave me..." I said as I held my leg in agony. "No!" Kagome stood. I heard her reach for her bow and ready it, "Damn you Naraku! Leave us alone!!!" she shot her arrow. I guess that was one of Naraku's incarnations again. I could sense that the aura around Kagome'' arrow was stronger...buy why? "Got it!" Kagome yelled with happiness. I felt weak. I slumped over a bit, but soon was now standing. Kagome had me hanging on her, allowing my right foot to be in the air. "C'mon...we need to get you to Kaede's." She began to pull me along. I hopped on my left foot, most of my weight on Kagome.  
When we got to Kaede's, I was sat on the floor. My leg would heal in a week or so, so why bother? My ears picked up on their voices, I again listened. "...With all these injuries...me thinks Inuyasha won't have a chance." Kaede said. "Maybe...what if he comes with me?" "What are ye thinking Kagome?" "Well...Inuyasha could come to my time and heal and maybe...we can find a cure to his sight loss!" "Aye, but do ye think that dog will agree?" "Eh...hmn, I doubt it." hmn...I guess there's no harm in going, we could find a cure and I could see again. Sounds good. I then heard footsteps enter the room and grew nearer. "How ya feeling?" Kagome sat down in front of me. "...How do you think?" I turned my head away from her. "Inuyasha, I feel so guilty. Please let me help you. I'll take you to my time so you can heal and you won't get hurt again. Whatcha think?" she sounded hopeful. "Feh...does it look like I have a choice? I said sarcastically. "Eh...you do..." "Well..." I looked up to her. She gasped a bit at my expression. I was smiling, my eyes open, as if hoping to see her, "I'll do whatever you think is best for me...I have faith in you Kagome." "Eh..." I couldn't tell how she was feeling. I felt her hand on my shoulder, "Then let's go." "Wait...I uh...have a question." I said quietly. "What is it?" "......Are you smiling?" I had to know. "Eh...of course I am." I closed my eyes, if only I could see it...  
  
~~~Well, that's Chapter 3...it does get better n.n;;; Ja!~~~ 


	4. Changes Then A Visit

~~~Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, IF I DID...YOU WOULD NEVER SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!!!!....n.n Enjoy~~~  
  
T___T plz review and read meh story!!! im despirate!!! IT GETS A LOT BETTER!! PLZ!!!...u.u Ja  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Changes Then A Visit  
  
It's been about 2 months. Kagome had brought me to a hospital, I think she called it. Some people put a hard shell around my leg. They said it'll come off in 6 months. Kagome talked me into staying in her time until the cast came off. My leg was already healed, but I wanted to make her happy.  
My sight hadn't gotten any better. I think it's gotten worse. And what was weird...everytime I yelled at Kagome or was mean to her, my eyes...they...it was like a demon had stuck a thousand needles in them. The pain, it hurt so much. When I even thought about yelling at her or anything, it hurt. I was often woken up by Kagome, saying I was screaming and rolling around. I slept on the couch but Kagome moved me to her room on a cot on the other side of her room. I felt miserable, weak, alone. I was lying on my cot in Kagome's room, eyes closed. It was about time for Kagome to come home from school. It was one hour after the usual time she got home when I heard her call, "Inuyasha! I'm home! And I have a gift!" That perked me up a bit. I sat up, waiting for Kagome to come in.  
I looked towards the door as Kagome spoke again, "It's for your eyes." She sat down next to me. "Most people don't have amber eyes, so..." she reached into a bag, "...I got some color for your eyes." "Eh...what do you mean?" I asked. "Here...just keep your eyes open." I did as I was told. She began to put something in and then on my eyes. "Okay! That looks great!" "What did you do?" "I put some color contacts in your eyes. Now, instead of amber, your eyes are a light color of blue. They are so....beautiful." I've almost forgotten what the colors looked like. "Now...I know you don't want to....but, it's getting messy and well..." "What?" "Your hair. I want to get it cut so it won't be so messy and in the way..." I mentally screamed! Not my hair!!! But I soon gave in, "You...you think it'll help?" I'd do anything to make Kagome happy. "Yes." "Then..." I took a deep breath, "I'm fine with it..." Kagome then reached over and huggled me, "I'm so glad!" I smiled a bit and hugged her back.  
Five more months have gone by. My hair was cut short and spiked to hide my sliver ears, Kagome said that you couldn't tell I didn't have any ears on the side of my head. Kagome had changed my eye color every month, not that I really cared. We haven't went back to Sengoku Jidai since I came here. The cast was off...but I never insisted on going back, nor has Kagome. As I laid on my cot, I messed with my short hair. "How ya feeling, Inuyasha?" Kagome walked into the room. "Fine, you?" I sat up and looked towards her voice. "I'm good. Umm...I was thinking, how about we go back to Sengoku Jidai, to visit." "What do you mean...visit?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Well..ya know visit..." "No...if we're going back, we are going back to stay." "Eh...but..." "We still have to get the shards. Sight or no sight." "Eh...hmn..." I heard her sigh. "So...C'mon." I stood up. "Yeah..." She stood up as well.  
We passed the lights and landed in Sengoku Jidai. I held onto Kagome and jumped out of the well. I smelled the air, so clean and crisp. How I missed it. "Now...back to our job. You sense any shards?" "Not right now." she said quietly, I could tell she was lying. I then heard a familiar voice, "Kagome!!! You're finally back!!!" I assumed it was Shippou, seeing...err...hearing as how Kagome fell to the ground. "Yes, yes Shippou. I'm back." "We missed you so m-...eh...who's that?" I felt Shippou's eyes stare at me. "Who do you think runt?" I snarled. Do I really look that different?... "...Inu...yasha?!?!" Shippou jumped onto me, knocking me to the ground. He's grown...a lot. About Souta's size now I would say. "What happened to you?!" "He's just had a few changes, Shippou." Kagome answered fo rme. "I still have my claws and fangs, so get off!" Shippou quickly obeyed. I sat up and rubbed my head.  
"Shippou, we heard you scream and..." I heard Miroku's voice coming near and then drift away, probably staring at me. "My...my...Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes monk." I answered in an annoying tone as I stood up. "Inuyasha...you...you've changed!" I soon heard Sango speak up. I simply nodded. "How is you..." Sango started, but Kagome cut her off, "So how have you two been doing?" she giggled, "I see you two have been busy." "Yes, I have!" Miroku said excited. I just stared, what in the hell are they talking about?! "Eh...oh, Sango is pregnant Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in my ear. "Oh..." I sniffed, concentrating...heh, twins. I snickered quietly. "So how have you and Inuyasha been? Miroku. "Fine. Oh have you found any jewel shards?" "yes, we've found quiet a bit." Answered Sango. "Eh...wow!!!" Kagome cheered. "Inuyasha!!...Inuyasha! We almost have it! Just a few more shards!" "It's about time," I smiled. I can't wait.  
"Well...let us talk more inside, eh?" Miroku suggested. "Yeah." "Yes, lets" "I wanna sleep with Kagome!" Everyone agreed...except for me that is. "No...I'm going to sleep outside tonight." "Eh...you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I've been cooped up in that house of yours for so long. I...I want to be outside." Miroku sighed and mumbled, "Still as stubborn as ever." "I heard that monk." I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ah...well, let's be going." Everyone followed Miroku, but Kagome asked me, "You're positive you wanna stay out here alone?" "eh...I may not have my sight, but I'm not some weak youkai always needing help, got it?!!!" I guess I sorta blew up in her face, but I...She always treated me like a baby now. I wanted to be alone, for once. "I know..." with that, Kagome walked away. I sighed. "Eh!!" And here it is again! The pain! My eyes! I reached up and covered my eyes and fell against a tree. I let out a small scream of pain. Why does this happen?! 


	5. A Moment Alone, A Kiss Goodnight

*sigh* thanx for your reviews JO! I'm happy to see at least one person like meh story u.u sigh...well, heres Chapter 5, Ja  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~~~Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, IF I DID...YOU WOULD NEVER SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!!!!....n.n Enjoy~~~  
  
Chapter 5: A Moment Alone, A Kiss Goodnight  
  
I didn't realize I screamed that loud, because a few seconds later, Kagome soon ran to me, "Inuyasha?! Are you okay?!" she bent down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah..." I answered quietly. "What happened? Why did you scream?" "It was nothing. My eyes...that's all." "What about them?" Kagome pulled her hand away and sat down next to me. "Nothing. They're fine." She sighed, "Okay then." There was silence.  
"Kagome?" I broke the silence after 10 minutes. I couldn't take the quiet. "Eh, what?" "Have you um...ever thought about what its like?" "What what is like?...to be blind?" I nodded. "Well...um...I guess I never really thought about-"I interrupted her, "It's horrible." "Eh...I'm sorry." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Stop saying that." It was starting to get annoying, I know it was her fault, but I can only take a couple hundred sorry's. "Sorry. Eh! I mean, sorry! Err...no!" I chucked a bit. She sighed, "Is there anything I can do?" "Stay here..." "Okay." I liked it, Having Kagome near me. "I'm sorry." I suddenly said. "Eh...why are you sorry?"" "...For yelling at you. I had no right to." Maybe if I apologize, the pain will stop. "Eh...oh, well. I should have more faith in your abilities." "But...I don't think this is all bad. Yes, I did lose my sight. But I think that opened up my other sense. I can feel your emotions better, as well as the others." "Inuyasha...I'm...I'm glad you can talk to me like this." she put her hand on both my shoulders, now in front of me. "Eh..." I could feel myself starting to blush. Why is she so close? "Yeah...well...I thank you for listening to me..." I said quietly.  
Again I broke the silence, "Are you...uh smiling, Kagome?" "Yes, smiling big." I sighed and something slipped out, "I wish I could see..." I wasn't even thinking! How could I say that?! With her right here! "Eh..." She reached down and pulled my hand up to her face. "you feel it?" she asked as she let go of my hand. I moved my hand around lightly. I did. I felt her face, her cheeks, her smile. "yes..." I smiled once I felt her smile. I reached my other hand up and held her cheek. I assume she didn't mind, 'cause she didn't say or do anything. I held her face in my hands. "Kagome, have you changed at all? You've told me how I look, but you never told me how you look." "Eh...well..uh, my hair, it's a bit longer. And I've grown about an inch and a half. My...err...I've grown a lot. My eyes have turned a bit lighter and I've pierced my ears, 3 holes." I felt her smile again. I moved closer to her. I moved my hand to her lips, feeling them. So soft and smooth. I wished so much just to see her. "Kagome?" "Hmn?" "Can I...kiss you?" Maybe then I can wake up from this nightmare. "Eh!..." I could tell she was shocked and also scared. "Ye...n...eh...uh.." her words were jumbled up and frightened. I then felt her start to tremble. She would've said no if she doesn't want me to. I leaned in closer. Her words still jumbled, "...I...you...ki...ye...n..." My lips touching her shut her up. Even though it was just lip to lip, it was like a dream, but I never wanted to wake up.  
I reluctantly pulled away, smiling. Oh how I wish I could see her. She was quivering, "Inu...yasha." "Yeah?" "Wha...why..." "I wanted to..." Whew, that took so much courage. I'm glad I finally did that. "Was that...too much?" I asked quietly. "Eh...I...I have to go." "Eh, but..." My hand left her face as she stood up. "Goodnight Inuyasha." she said as if nothing happened. "Kagome, wait." But she had already walked off. I sighed. I guess that was too much. Maybe she thought I thought she was Kikyou again or something. But...I called her by her name and I couldn't see her. Then why?! Stupid. I should've known she didn't like me. I sighed again and leaned my back against the tree behind me. I closed my eyes. Wait...when I kissed her and she left, my eyes didn't burn so...it wasn't wrong or mean. I smiled at the thought and soon fell asleep.  
*No sight opens the senses. A perfect night ends with a first kiss.* 


End file.
